Unseeing Eyes
by loverofallthingsgreek
Summary: I'm back! Deeply sorry about the long wait. InuNaruto xover All Naruto wanted was a friend. All Kagome wanted was to have someone understand. Pairing KagNaruto and maybe more......maybe!
1. Lost

I know I know I should be updating my other stories but I'm uber lazy and I had a new idea so DON'T HATE ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

PS this is AU and takes place in episode 6.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

'_It's so cold. Where am I? Where's the caretaker? What's going on? I've made the signs they should be here right now.'_ she clasps her hands together again and made the sign that she needed help. _'Where did everyone go?'_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Come on brats lets go." the bridge builder said stepping out of the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi wait." the Hokage called.

"Yes Lord Hokage?" the copy-nin asked.

"The missing-nin Kikyou is still at large it's unlikely you'll come across her but be on your guard." he said and then took a long drag of his pipe.

"Yes Lord Hokage." and with that he left.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Iruka asked.

"One can only hope Iruka, one and only hope." the Hokage said going back to his paper work.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Mom have you seen Kagome?" Souta Higurashi asked as he ran into the back part of the shrine.

"Isn't she with the caretaker?" (Ms. Higurashi shall from this point be called umm Maeko)

"No he's down in the field asleep!" Souta cried hysterically.

"Souta run and get all the workers tell them to work to the edges of the property I'll go get your father then go wake up the caretaker." Maeko said.

Souta had never ran as fast as he did now dashing out into the rice field he gave the workers there orders and then ran out to the soy bean field. He spotted the caretaker Naraku Yukio. He was so angry looking right down at him sleeping peacefully. He slapped Naraku.

"What the hell?" Naraku said upon waking.

"We don't pay you to sleep, we pay you to watch her now where the hell is she?" he pulled the taller man down to his level and slapped him.

"Who the brat I don't know. She said something about wanting water I told her there was a stream right over there." he pointed to the bushes.

Souta pushed Naraku away and ran to the indicated area. The raining season had just started the stream was up and moving faster than normal. What Souta saw when he got passed the bushes chilled him to the bone. His sister's shoe was lying on the bank and the where is tapered off there was a shoe print sliding into the water. Souta stared in horror at the swift flowing rapids he felt numb. He then ran back for Naraku, that bastard was going to pay.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kagome had never felt so disorientated in her life she moved across the ground nothing felt familiar. She was wet, cold, and she could feel the air getting colder. She felt water on her face and looked up to the sky as a downpour suddenly befell the land the ground rumbled below her feet and the next thing she knew was that she was being swept off her feet and moving down hill at an alarming rate she tried to keep her head above the mud but was failing miserably. Something thick and blunt struck her head and she blacked out.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"NO!" Souta yelled as it started to rain. He grabbed Naraku and pulled him back to the stream. "You're going to help me find her!" he shouted over the rain to Naraku. Lightning flashed over the sky followed by thunder.

'_Kami what did my sister do in a past life to deserve in this one to be both deaf a-a-and blind?' _

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

So is it horrible? Does it suck? Do I need to quit writing right now before I hurt someone?

Please tell me the truth!


	2. A friend in need

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm so poor dirt exceeds my wealth.

Please review!

For anyone wondering only a small percentage of Legally Blind people see nothing at all. Darkness is the eye telling you that there is no light on. People who are (totally blind) do not have the ability to see light, or darkness. They see nothing at all. Kagome falls into that small percentage.

Oh and also I aplogize ahead of time for any of the Naruto charaters and I know Kagome doesn't cuss but if I was in this setting I'd be cussing too!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

'_It hurts'_ she thought upon waking as she slowly pulled her body out of the mud. Had she had a mirror and been able to see her face she would have saw nicks, cuts, and bruises. Her ankle was also sprained as she thought, limped through the left over mess of the mudslide, what she was going to do next.

'_It would be best if I just stayed here, but what if no one comes? Then I should keep moving but, which way am I going it's still warm out so can I assume that it's still daylight?' _she sighed.

'_Well I guess I should continue walking and hope I come across some one who'll help me. I should probably practice my words too damnit Naraku why didn't you force me to learn my words better! Well he did at least make me learn to say help even if it was three years ago. Now lets see the first step is to open your mouth like you're about to yawn.' _she slowly opened her mouth _'then put your tongue on the top of your bottom teeth okay got that now here comes the hard part I've got to force the air across my voice box and out of my throat will pulling my tongue across the top of my teeth closing my mouth will simultaneously getting ready to force out the next syllable. Check now for the next syllable you push your tongue up against your teeth and fill your month cavity with air and force it all out like you've been choking.'_

She took in a deep breath and then tried her best to sound out 'help'

"Hepu" _'Somehow I get the feeling like that didn't go according to plan. Great all that energy wasted and now my throat hurts.'_

She sighed and started limping toward some unknown destination stumbling occasionally but got determined to find help.

'_Besides if I do somehow find some way to get back home alive maybe father will stop treating me as his greatest failure.'_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Naruto how many time's do I have to tell you, you can't kill the client." Kakashi said.

"But sensei he called me a runt!" a kawaii blonde haired blue eyed boy said(you've got to admit whenever he's got his eyes open and that confused look on his face he is rather cute or just stupid looking but I've always thought stupid was cute on 12 year old boys unless it's the annoying kind of stupid but confused stupid is better looking great now I've confused myself stupid.)

Kakashi let go of Naruto who fell back in line behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"Dobe" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Baka" Sakura stated.

Naruto didn't even bother with a response he just sighed.

'_I wish I had a friend other than Iruka-sensei, they don't even have to be a good one I just wish I had someone who knew what it felt like to be this lonely. It really sucks be surrounded by people yet still be on the outside. Maybe if I had someone to share my loneliness with it wouldn't be that bad.'_

Everyone all was surprised when Naruto didn't say a word but just brushed it off as an odd fluke. They all walked in silence until someone's stomach growled.

"Naruto there is a stream near by go refill the canteens, Sasuke Sakura go get some fire wood we'll camp here tonight the sun will be setting soon." Kakashi said setting down on a rock to ask the bridge builder some more questions.(They haven't met up with the water ninja's yet)

Naruto walked off into the forest wondering how in the world his sensei knew where the stream was. About five minutes of walking he came to the small stream his sensei must have been talking about. It was very clear he could see to the bottom of it and he wagered that if walked out into it, it wouldn't come up past his knees. He sighed and bent over to refill the water canteens when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to get a good look at it and saw it was a blue hair ribbon. He picked it up, it was made of silk.

'_Who ever dropped this will probably miss it and WHO KNOWS MAYBE THEY'LL GIVE ME A REWARD OR SOMETHING!' _he thought excitedly he then looked down at the water canteen.

'_But I have a duty to finish my mission.'_ he looked back down at the ribbon _'Walking upstream a bit can't hurt and if Kakashi asks I'll just say I was scouting out my surroundings like any good ninja should besides maybe I'll get to talk to someone who doesn't hate me'_ with that he pocketed the ribbon, picked up the canteens, and started walking upstream.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

'_I definitely should have stayed where I was'_ Kagome thought miserably as she sat in the middle of a shallow stream her long hair floating about her. She had been walking when her foot slipped into the stream therefore putting most of the wait on her sprained ankle making her cry out and fall into the stream again. She pulled her knees up to her chest and contemplated her options.

'_I'm going to die out here aren't I?'_ an involuntary sob wrenched it's way out of her mouth. She suddenly felt ripples in the water which could only mean one thing.

'_Someone's in the water with me. Oh great what if they're rapist. Naraku told me about that one girl from the neighbors and how lucky I am that I'm ugly and no one want a stupid deaf blind bitch.'_ more tears came out from her eyes.

She suddenly smelt something under her nose.

'_Sandalwood? Little brother smells like sandalwood could it possibly be?'_

She called out his name and launched herself in the general direction of the smell and was thankful that there was a body there.

'_Little brother!'_ she pulled the body closer to her _'Wait this isn't little brother. This person's hair is spiked and thicker than little brothers he's also shorter.'_ she sobbed again and let go of the person falling to her knees. She was sobbing so much it was getting hard to breath. When she had been little she used to knock herself out because she would become so frantic in thinking she was alone. She always had a sneaking suspicion that Naraku had been there all the time and was laughing at her suffering.

She then reached back up and grabbed this person's hand and then she felt what was in it.

'_My hair ribbon this person brought it back to me, that means they can't be all bad right?'_

She took in a deep breath and tried to pronounce the one word she had been practicing all morning.

"Hemlp" she took a deep breath

"Helmp" she took a deep breath again.

"Helllpa" she sank back into the water.

'_Please get the message' _

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Naruto had never been more stunned in his whole life. He had seen the girl sitting out in the middle of the stream crying her hair was down and she had on a blue kimono so he could only assume and came from her and that she was crying over her lost ribbon.

"Miss?" he said when he got no response he walked closer to the girl.

"Miss?" he said a bit louder.

When he got no response again he walked out into the stream he saw her stiffen. He was a little hurt by that._ 'Everywhere I go people are afraid of me well I can at least ask her my question.'_

He put the hair ribbon down by her face where she could see it "Miss is this yours?" he asked looking at the top of her head. He was caught off guard when she suddenly threw herself up and grabbed hold of him. Shouting out what sounded like 'brother'. He was shocked it was the first hug he had ever received in his life. _'Is she really this happy to have her hair ribbon back?'_ he then felt her fingers in his hair she gripped it so hard it almost hurt. He had been equally surprised when she let him go with a sob and fell back into the water. Only moments later to reach back up and grab his hand. It was then that he saw part of the cause of her strange behavior. Just to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him also to make sure she wasn't some strange distant cousin of the Hyuuga clan he took his free hand and waved it over her eyes.

'_So she's blind?'_ he thought.

"Miss are you okay?" he asked again. He didn't get a reply and that made him wonder. He then saw her take in a deep breath.

"Hemlp" she took a deep breath

"Helmp" she took a deep breath again.

"Helllpa" she sank back into the water.

Her voice sort of sounded like some sort of wounded animal.

"Miss I'll help you, just tell me what's wrong." when he saw the older was starting to get frantic and hyperventaling.

"Miss it's going to be okay!" he said she just gripped his wrist tighter.

"Miss, please stop you're hurting me, Miss please MISS!" he finally yelled and wrenched his wrist from her grip. Kagome let her hands drop to her lap.

'_This person doesn't understand we'll maybe if I'_ she thought

Naruto looked back at the girl she had brought her hands up to her eyes and covered them, then she covered her ears too she kept repeating the motions. He then grabbed her hands and gently brought them up to eyes while saying.

"So you're blind and deaf huh?" pulling them back to his ears.

She nodded vehemently.

"Helllllpa" she said.

"Okay, okay I'll help you." bringing her hands down to his face and nodding so she understood.

The girl let out a big smile and hugged him again.

'_I could get used to this'_ he thought. He helped the girl stand up and led her out of stream. It was then that he noticed that she was limping.

"Here." he made her sit down and picked up her ankle. It was horribly swollen.

"Well the best I can do is wrap it I'll have Kakashi-sensei look at it when we get back." even though he knew the girl couldn't hear him it made him feel better to finally talk to someone and not have them treat him like he was some stupid kid.

He wrapped her ankle and then looked at her hands they moved into some formation then she would then reach down and touch the wrap then make the sign again.

"Oh so is that like your form of talking?" he asked.

The girl then grabbed his hands and made them make the same formation. She then let go of his hands and then pointed at the wrap then grabbed his hands and felt the position that they were in and nodded happily.

"So are you teaching me how to speak like you?" even though he knew she couldn't hear him felt happy that someone was teaching him something and looked happy about it.

So they sat there for awhile he'd give her different things to hold and she would make the symbol for them.

"Hey the sun's about to go down we'd better leave." he said picking up the water canteens again he took a hold of her other hand and led her through the forest.

"There you are Naruto we were about to send out a search party." Kakashi turned around and when he saw the girl behind Naruto he called out.

"Naruto move away from her now!"he said.

"But sensei why?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Because that is the missing-nin Kikyou we have orders to kill her on sight." he grounded out he then saw her hands move in a very similar formation.

"Naruto move she's doing a jitsu!" he pulled a knife out from his pocket and attacked.

Naruto saw his sensei disappear and he turned around to help his new found friend.

'_I won't let you hurt her sensei I won't!'_ he grabbed the girls hands and pulled her down by him.

"Sensei stop!" he yelled.

He saw a glint of something out of the corner of his eye. With an inner strength he never knew he possessed he jump up into the tree pulling the girl along with him.

"STOP IT!" he yelled out.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CAN'T GO AGAINST THE SENSEI!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke just sat there with a bored look on his face.

"Naruto listen to me I know you think she's just some innocent girl but she's not she's a monster and she'll destroy us all the second she gets a chance." Kakashi said moving to stand out by the fire looking Naruto in the eyes.

"You know NOTHING!" he yelled he then jumped out of the tree holding Kagome. "Look she's blind!" he waved his hands in front of her eyes. "And deaf" he clapped his hands by her ears. "I don't care if she's this Kikyou person you're talking about right now she's helpless and I'm not going to let you hurt her!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Master Souta it's getting dark. We should head back to the manor." Naraku said.

"No I have to find Kagome I promised her that much." Souta said walking out further into the darkness.

"With all due respect master your sister is probably dead." Naraku replied.

"Don't say that don't you ever say that again it's your fault this is happening and when I get back to father I'm going to that yo-gkk" he was knocked out.

"As moving as your speech was I can't have you finding your sister whom if by some fluke is still alive won't be for long. Kagura!" he called.

"What do you want Naraku?" a woman floated down on a feather.

"Find the Higurashi girl." he said.

"And when I do?" she asked smiling.

"You know what to do." he looked at and let out a deep chuckle. Kagura flew off on her feather.

"Now that, that's taken care of we've got to get home don't we boy I've got wonderful plans for you." he said to Souta's unconscious form.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Wow seven pages of typing. Anyways review and Kagome's 16! So remember that people! Vote for pairings!


	3. thought's and a touch

I own nothing...well I guess I own my life...nope mom owns that too.

Okay I have something to admit too I haven't seen more than eight episodes of Naruto (yes yes bad Rachael bad). Oh and the pairing is up for voting for two more chapters although Naruto is winning (Go Foxboy Go!). If you don't want Kagome with Naruto Vote! And if you do VOTE!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the Higurashi house there are four rules for servants to follow: number one: don't steal, number two: don't lie to the masters, number three (and second most important rule that if found broken the master will rip into your flesh until you are severely crippled.) is never ever talk about what had happened to make the master's eldest child to cause her **_"imperfection"_** as it was referred to. The last and most important rule was never let anyone from outside of the Higurashi residents know that there was a **_"defect" _**in the master's eldest child (which if anyone was ever found breaking said rule their life would be forfeited).

Kaede sighed, she always hated it when new staff would come and ask her about the last two rules. Most of them found laughable to think that the master would beat them or kill them. To which Kaede would sigh and point to her eye patch asking pointedly "How do you think this happened?" needless to say that the either of the rules were never laughed at again.

Kaede could never understand why the master would allow someone like Naraku to take care of his child. She could remember the first time she seen the girl after her **_"affliction"_** had happened. She'd found the girl in the kitchens shoveling food in her mouth at an alarming rate. Her first thought had been thief until she had seen the girl turn around a sniff the air like she was some kind of animal.

It was then that Kaede saw some of the negligence the girl had been subjected too. Her hair was course and in a rats nest her kimono had slipped off her shoulders and down to her hips, Kaede could see her ribs and it looked like she hadn't have had a bath in several days. Her lifeless eyes were shrunk in her face pale and drawn. To Kaede she looked more like a demon from hell than a six-year-old child.

Kaede sighed again, the rain had come again and washed away any traces of girl's scent. Even the most advanced ninja or youkai would have a hard time tracking her down. The Misses and the Little Master still held out hope and it was rumored that they had sent for two demon brothers said to be the sons of the Great Dog Demon General. No Ninja though the master was said to harbor a fierce hate for Ninja.

(-)

Souta groaned upon waking it had been a week since his mother and he, had sent for the "famed trackers" and life in the house hold had been nothing but hell. Mother had kicked Father out of their room and she was soon about to kick him out of the house not the he would miss him. Souta knew that it would only be a matter of time before Naraku would lose her, and he himself felt guilty he should have pressed the issue to get Naraku out of the house.

However Naraku was the only one who knew how to communicate with her. Which once again brought him to curse his father had he been allowed to set in Kagome's lessons; he could have learned how to speak to her. His father had always been adamant about keeping Kagome away from the rest of the family, shutting her up in the burnt part of the manor, hardly ever letting her go outside, keeping her a secret from the neighbors (he told them all that she died when she was very young). Souta figured that if any good had come from this whole ordeal it was that his mother had finally grown a back-bone and started standing up to his father.

(-)

Kakashi sighed his student really was too stubborn for his own good.

"Alright, Naruto, alright you can come down now I promise I won't hurt your friend," he said.

Naruto tensed as contemplating if he should come down or not out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome wince and reach for her ankle. Naruto pulled her close and slowly came down from the tree.

"Umm Kakashi-sensei?" he asked while setting the girl gently down on the log.

"Yes?" he asked raising a sliver eyebrow.

"She's twisted her ankle I wrapped it but I don't think I did a very good job," he said looking at the fire.

"Let me see," and he moved to the girls side he touched the ankle and looked up when the girl stiffened and yanked her foot away he then looked over at Naruto. The girl was squeezing him like he was a life line.

"Naruto can you get her to calm down?" he asked.

"Err can you give me your hand?" he asked and Kakashi complied. Naruto took his sensei's hand and then took the girl's hand and brought it up to Kakashi's he then let go of their hands and put his up on the girls shoulder's.

Kagome was tired and spooked. The person who was helping her (whom she had dubbed _'Sandalwood'_) had just picked her up and jumped up into what felt like a tree. She was now sitting on a log and someone had just touched ankle. Spooked because she was currently holding Sandalwood's hand jerked her leg away and grabbed onto Sandalwood's hand desperately. She then felt him take her hand and place it on the other man's hand well, she assumed he was a man she didn't think women's hands got that big.

She brought the _"man's"_ hands up to her nose and sniffed (she smirked to herself when she remember how Naraku had once told her that she had a better nose than most dog's and dog demons) he smelled like pennyroyal and thyme. She took her other arm and reached up the person's arm.

'_Definitely not a woman'_ she thought feeling his biceps.

She then tried to feel his face but he moved away. She was disgruntled but let go of his hand too.

Kakashi was lured in by the girls soft touching of his arm he smirked behind his mask when he saw her blush lightly. He then noticed that she was reaching for his face and all of his training kicked in.

'_Never let someone who you think may be an enemy touch you'_ he pulled away but was rather saddened when she let go of his hand as well.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay I think this is the best bit of fan fiction I've ever written.


	4. remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. I don't own Scarborough Fair either.

Wow AP World History is hard.

EEK! I just saw a copper head.

Okay like halfway through writing this my spell check went away so please for give me.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Are you going to Scarborough fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine_

That song had always haunted her.

_Tell her to make me a cambric shirt, Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
Without any seam nor needlework,And then she'll be a true love of mine_.

Ever since she first heard her mother sing it.

_Tell her to wash it in yonder dry well, Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
Which never sprung water nor rain ever fell, And then she'll be a true love of mine._

She could never remember much of life before her accident but she always remembered this.

_Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn, Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
Which never bore blossom since Adam was born, And then she'll be a true love of mine._

She could remember being in the reading room with the fire burning.

_Ask her to do me this courtesy, Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
And ask for a like favour from me, And then she'll be a true love of mine_

She remembered her mother would hold her baby brother and try to rock him to sleep.

_Have you been to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
Remember me from one who lives there, For he once was a true love of mine._

She could see her father with his grim drawn face puffing his pipe glowering at a spot on the wall.

_Ask him to find me an acre of land, Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
Between the salt water and the sea-sand, For then he'll be a true love of mine._

She could remember the feel of the fur rug under her toes.

_Ask him to plough it with a lamb's horn, Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
And sow it all over with one peppercorn, For then he'll be a true love of mine_.

She could remember playing with her favorite doll trying not to succumb to her mother's sweet voice and fall asleep.

_Ask him to reap it with a sickle of leather, Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
And gather it up with a rope made of heather, For then he'll be a true love of mine._

She could remember waking up in her bed the next morning.

_When he has done and finished his work, Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
Ask him to come for his cambric shirt, For then he'll be a true love of mine._

She could remember trying to sing the song her mother used as a lullaby to herself while she was out in the meadow.

_If you say that you can't, then I shall reply, Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
Oh, Let me know that at least you will try, Or you'll never be a true love of mine._

She could remember feeling a sharp stinging pain at the back of her neck.

_Love imposes impossible tasks, Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,  
But none more than any heart would ask, I must know you're a true love of mine._

She could remember waking up in a world of darkness and silence.

((-))

She opened her blank dull eyes sliver tears slipping down her face. She hated that no one had ever told her what had happened to her that day. She hated the fact she couldn't recall if her own eyes were blue or brown. She hated that she couldn't remember if her father had black or brown hair. She hated that she didn't know if her brother's fingernails were flat like their father's or curved like her's and her mother's.

She sat up and started coughing, she had always been a rather sickly child, but she had never been able to stop coughing in the middle of the night. She then felt around for her water cup only to find cold hard ground. That's when she remembered she was now traveling with Sandalwood and his four friends. She had been introduced to the one female and three males another cough brokeout from her mouth.

She felt someone take her hand and place a cup in it. She smiled and took a drink laying back down to go to sleep.

((-))

Sasuke watched as the girl woke up coughing with tears running down her face. He watched as she reached down feeling for something then only to become depressed when she couldn't find it.

He guessed she wanted something to drink so he slowly moved down from his spot on a tree. He looked around to make sure everyone else was still asleep and poored her a cup out of the canteen. He took her hand and gave her the cup he then jumped back up onto his tree branch. He'd missed the smile she gave him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

My spell check died. How does that happen? One more chappie to vote.


	5. Payment

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Hey everybody my spell check came back!

"NO WIRE HANGERS!" brownie points to whoever can guess where that came from.

**I make this promise this is the absolute last chappie that you can vote on. Vote as many times as you like I don't care (and for whomever you want) but by the next chapter the pairings and ages will be set in place(maybe).**

**Kag/Sas: 5**

**Kag/Ita: 4**

**Kag/Kak: 4**

**Kag/Iru: what the heck you people are so wrong before you started asking for pairings I was gonna hook her up with Iruka**

**Kag/Gar: 1**

**Kag/Neji:3**

**Kag/Naru: 16**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Team Seven woke up they were faced with a tough decision A) they could continue with their mission and continue to the land of waves with a disabled girl or B) they could go back to the village hidden in the leaves.

In the end they decided they were closer to the land of waves, and they didn't have enough supplies to make it back. So they trudged on Sasuke and Sakura in the front followed by Tazuna then Naruto leading Kagome (who occasionally stumbled) with Kakashi bringing up the end.

Kagome was torn between two feelings one being elated that she wasn't inside a stuffy room however her muscles ached from a weeks worth of overuse. She took in a deep breath.

'_It smells so nice'_ she thought _'but man my feet really to hurt'_ she winced as she stepped on a particularly sharp rock.

((-))

"We need to get her some shoes Naruto and walking on that ankle is only going to make it worse in the long run," Kakashi said looking at the girl's bare feet.

"Maybe someone could carry her," Sakura said.

"Or maybe the dobe should stop picking up strays," Sasuke said.

"She's not a stray!" Naruto yelled.

"Children can we please not fight, not now at least it's unhelpful and it's not solving our problem," Kakashi said sighing he then looked at Naruto.

"Do you think you can carry her?" he asked.

"Err I'll try," Naruto said and pulled the girl closer to him.

Kagome felt Sandalwood pull her closer to him, she wondered what was going on she then felt him pull her up onto his back. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her legs up to wrap around his torso.

'_This is way more comfortable thanks Sandalwood,'_ she thought hugging him a little Naruto smiled and pulled her closer.

Sasuke just snorted, turned back around, and started walking.

_'Damn Dobe,' _he thought.

_'Oh Sasuke, why won't you open up,'_ Sakura thought.

The group then continued on hoping to reach the land of the waves by night fall.

(-)

Haruko Higurashi sipped his sake as he pondered the predicament he was in, his wife had kicked him out, his was separated from his son, and it was all that blasted girls fault.

"Now, now, Haruko you know it's not her fault it's your fault, you're the one who caused all of this to happen," a cold voice came from behind him.

"Haven't you ruined enough of my life?" he asked bitterly.

"Now, now I'm not the one who made a deal with the devil, beside with out me you'd still be a sniveling little farm boy lusting over the lords daughter," Naraku said as he sat down.

"I gave you my first born my child; I allowed her to become what she is what more do you want from me?" he asked hysterically.

"No need to get worked up. I've just come to collect my payment," Naraku said soothingly.

"Payment? What payment I already paid you I gave you my child what more can you possibly want?" he sobbed taking another sip of his sake.

"Ahh my dear friend how soon you forget I never truly got my payment and now she's gone," Naraku said.

"No," Haruko said "I gave you one child don't take my other one away."

"Cheer up my friend she may come back," Naraku said patting him on the back "but until then my people will be watching Souta."

Naraku left the sobbing man at the Inn.

"Kagura!" he called into the wind.

"_What Naraku," _the wind responded back

"Stop searching for the girl," he said.

"_May I inquire as to why?" _the wind asked.

"The demon brothers arrive tomorrow," he said "so come home."

"_Yes Master,"_ the voice said.

'_Things are starting to look up after all'_ Naraku thought passing by a field of flowers.

'_Soon my little rose bud you will be by my side again and I'll never let you go.'_

(-)

"Are we there yet?" a gruff voice asked.

"No," was the short concise answer of his comrade.

"Well when will we be there?" the gruff voice asked again.

"In the morning Inuyasha," the smooth voice came again.

"Aren't we going to make camp?" Inuyasha asked.

"Are you truly so weak hanyou that you require a rest?" the voice asked sardonically.

"Keh bastard I'm not that weak I'm just worried about you old man," Inuyasha said.

"Do not concern yourself with the wellbeing of this Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru said.

"So are we walking on till morning brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Looks that way little brother," Sesshoumaru said.

"Race ya!" Inuyasha said as he ran past his brother and into the night.

"Foolish hanyou this Sesshoumaru can match a speed you could never dream of," he said and then throwing caution to the wind and running to catch up with his brother.

I feel sick so sick it makes my soul weep. Do you want know what's making me feel so sick? Small children jumping around in KKK getup I just saw it on the news I think I'm going to throw up. Oh crap I'm crying now, why do people want to teach hatred? Why can't people just see people and not race? I'll hop off my soap box now I'm going to go pray and read my bible and hope that those children aren't too messed up when they grow up and that they don't hate people.


	6. Interviews

Wow 0.o the overwhelming power of your reviews inspire me (and I'm totally going to hit 100 reviews before chapter ten whoo-woo!) anyways the final pairing (due to an awe-inspiring uproar) is Naruto/Kagome (sorry all you other pairing voters) maybe later I'll make it a love triangle thing (maybe).

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Wow we just got a foreign exchange student I feel so sorry for her, every five minutes some stuttering boy is coming up behind her asking her out ( and I'm so totally jealous, not really (okay maybe a little)) she is really pretty though.

(P.S. we are skipping and jumping past the whole water nin attack thingie mabobber doohickey)

Anyways Ages

Kagome: 11(yes yes I know I had her a 16 awhile ago but seeing as she isn't going to be with Kakashi or Iruka I'm making her younger than Naruto oh and she looks older more like she's 14)

Naruto Sasuke, Sakura: 13(we're stretching facts here)

Iruka and Kakashi: 25

Souta: 10

Naraku: 45

Mrs. Higurashi: 27

Mr. Higurashi: 38

Kaede: 85

Inuyasha: 203 (looks 16 in human years)

Sesshoumaru: 995(looks 20)

Kagura: 30.

Kanna: 14.

Sango:15

Miroku:17

Kikyou: 15 and she really likes to kill people in this fanfic atleast.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto shifted the girl on his back and once again wondered where she had come from.

'_She must come from a wealthy family or be the ward of one, that kimono is pure silk and her feet and hands are un-worked, then again that could be because she's blind and deaf' _ he thought.

Kakashi watched as his student shifted the girl up on his back, he thought about the first time he had met the boy. Upon meeting Naruto Kakashi had written him off as little more than a brat, but the boy had surprised him showing both an unknown emotional capacity, and had proven that he was smarter than he looked.

This in turn brought him to think about his other students Sasuke, and Sakura. Sakura, where did he start while she did have feelings, she lacked common sense, he shuddered to think about what she would do to win Sasuke's heart, however futile that quest may be, and Sasuke while strong and a genius had a general distaste for everyone which was understandable given his history, Kakashi really hoped the boy never went crazy.

He then glanced at the girl on his students back, her uncanny appearance to Kikyou still unnerved him, it did not bold will for his team if she wasn't what she appeared to be. Then again if she was, someone was bound to come looking for her, he only hoped that when that time came Naruto hadn't grown too attached.

Kagome sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Sandalwoods shoulder, she felt him shift her up further up his back and squeeze her legs reassuringly, she thought about the situation that she was in she had to get home, but did she really want to go home? It was so nice with these people and while she couldn't communicate with them as well as she had been at home, she was at least fed three times a day. However she did feel useless, but she had always been useless.

'_After we stop traveling I'll figure out what I need to do.'_

(-)

"So Mrs. Higurashi do you or your husband have any enemies?" Sesshoumaru asked in a monotone voice.

"Of course we do, but no one would stoop to this." Maeko replied.

"Where's your husband Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked looking at a painting hanging on the wall.

"I threw him out," she replied despondently.

"Would you mind telling us why?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"I finally realized where a mother's loyalty should lie," she said.

"Do you have any other children Mrs. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes my son Souta," she said.

"Would you mind if we interviewed him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No," she said.

"Alone?" Inuyasha asked.

She took in a deep breath and looked apprehensive.

"For twenty minutes only," she said.

"Deal," they said in unison.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry it's so short but I'm lazy and I'm feeling kind of sick, ok really sick blah. Wahh

There is a huge cut across my knee and I don't know how it got there 0.o oh well the fair's in town yay! w00t!


	7. It's bath time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all.

Okay to answer some things that may be confusing: first off Kagome won't stay 11 throughout the story this is just for now and I can't say much more or I'll ruin my plot but uhh yeah throws herself down one the floor begging please don't hate me!

Oh and to Son of a 00000 yeah I feel really really bad but I can't figure out who you are so could you give me a bit more of a hint puppy dog eyes please

Oh and brownie points to every one "NO WIRE HANGERS" did come from Mommie Dearest (my mother made me watch that when I was in the fifth grade to prove a point)

Once again sorry about the shortness of last chapter it was kind of hectic here.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Did anything strange or funny happen on the day your sister disappeared?" Inuyasha asked walking around the table once again looking a various objects on the wall.

"No, every thing had gone about normally except," he said.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru pressed.

"Naraku, Naraku took Kagome outside, you see he hardly ever did that and if he did it was only at the pressing of my mother," Souta said looking out a fogged up window.

"Why didn't he take her outside very often?" Inuyasha asked.

"He told mother it was because she could get frightened easily and may have a fit," Souta said dully he then seemed to snap out of it.

"Why are you asking all these questions you should be out looking for my sister not looking at paintings on the wall!" he snapped glaring at Inuyasha.

"Boy, do not doubt that we are asking these questions for a reason, one of the best ways of tracking a disappearance is finding out how it happened," Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"Now then," Inuyasha said gaining Souta's attention once more "This Naraku who hired him?"

"My father," he said bitterly.

"Do you know why?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, all I know is that father hired him right after Kagome's accident," he said.

"Do you what made Kagome's accident happen?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I was in the nursery with mother when it happened," Souta said.

"Keh, for someone who lives in this house you sure don't seem to know much of anything," Inuyasha said.

Souta then stood up rather quickly so that his legs weren't quite used to the new rush of blood flow which caused him to fall over he nearly hit the floor when Inuyasha reached out and caught him.

"I don't know much because no one tells me very much," he said tears running down his face.

"Kid relax I didn't mean it that way," Inuyasha said, awkwardly rubbing Souta's back.

"Nice job little brother," Sesshoumaru said from behind the desk.

"Will you shut up you're not helping right now!" Inuyasha barked still trying to sooth Souta.

"I do know one thing though," Souta said after rubbing the snot off of his face.

"Yeah kid, what is it," Inuyasha said carefully hoping the kid wouldn't start crying again.

"That on the day of Kagome's accident father fired all of the servants except one, because mother wouldn't let him," Souta said, sniffling and rubbing his red rimmed eyes.

"Who was it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kaede, and she was in the field with Kagome when it happened," Souta said looking up at Sesshoumaru.

(-)

"Well that was interesting," Inuyasha said after Souta left the room.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said stacking all his papers up.

"So we do we interview next the servant or the father?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know where the father is?" Sesshoumaru asked incredulously.

"Yeah didn't you see him outside of the tavern drunk, and complaining about that mistake they call his daughter?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Sesshoumaru said swiftly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Inuyasha asked his hand reaching up to feel his brothers forehead only to have it smacked away.

"I'm fine," he said coolly.

"Right," was all Inuyasha said.

"So, what do we know about Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He's been the girl's caretaker ever since her accident, he's the only one who knows how to **_talk _**to her oh, and he's missing," Inuyasha said reading off of his notes.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Umm yeah according to the servants they checked his room this morning and he was gone, like he'd never been there at all," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said tensely.

"Yes brother dearest?" Inuyasha asked in a sing-song voice.

"Don't you think it would have been prudent to have told me this earlier?" he asked.

"No, well to tell you the truth it slipped my mind," Inuyasha said scratching his head.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Run," and with that Sesshoumaru lunged at his brother, who dogged at the last minute.

"So, I'm going to go look at the rooms she stayed in! I'll let you handle the old hag!" Inuyasha yelled back at his livid brother and rushed off to the west wing.

Sesshoumaru just stood there taking in deep, very deep, breathes.

(-)

Naruto sat up against the side of the wall listening to the rain, he felt like he was slowly going insane, being cooped up in that little room Kakashi was out with Tazuna, Sakura had taken the girl for a bath, and Sasuke was ignoring him.

Naruto tried to resist it he really did, but well old habits really do die hard. Needless to say Sasuke really was going to kill him; Naruto patted himself on the back proudly.

(-)

When Sakura had entered the Ninja Academy she had envisioned herself doing brave, awe-inspiring things that would deeply impress Sasuke; not tending to a handicapped girl.

'_How'd I get myself into this mess?'_ she thought.

They were in the hot springs and Sakura had no clue how to get the girl into the water without deeply offending her.

'_Maybe she'll understand if I put her hand in the water,' _she thought.

Kagome could sense the girls discomfort and could feel the mist rising up from the hot spring; she quickly summarized the girls discomfort as not knowing what she needed to do.

Kagome then sighed and felt around for the knot of her obi after a few tugs she got her outer kimono off, however she needed help with her inner kimono.

Sakura saw the girl struggling and decided it was time to suck it up and be a man...er woman...er girl...

'_Well at least I get to travel with Sasuke and Ino doesn't'_ she thought helping the girl out of her kimono.

Sakura gasped when she saw the girl's torso, she could see her ribs, although they seemed to be filling out more, were covered with faint bruising.

'_It must have happened before Naruto found her," _Sakura thought.

Kagome didn't know the other girl was watching her intensely and just felt her way into the water. She let out a sigh of contentment when she felt the water hit her tried worn skin.

'_I'm in heaven,'_ Kagome thought.

Sakura however didn't share the same sentiments; she sat down by the edge of the water her pink hair cascading over her shoulders wondering one thing.

'_Who would starve and beat a blind and deaf girl?'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

KISS ME I'M A LITTLE BIT IRISH ON ME DA'S SIDE! ... Okay I really worry about myself... I really have to stop eating oranges... It's really sad when you can get high off of them...No really I can get high off of oranges and I can get drunk off of soda and grape juice (and apple if I drink enough of it)... don't you judge me I'm weird and a little crazy...okay that's a lie I'm a lot crazy...I LOVE SCHOOL! o.0...I'm going to go to sleep before I hurt myself.


	8. Pawns

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Son of a b+h I don't who you are yet I've come to the conclusion that you're either playing me to get me to update quicker or you're Shawn G. and if you are Shawn G. – YOU SICK FREAK AND I WANT MY HARRY POTTER MOIVE BACK!And if you're not either of those then I have a question to prove you know me. What disgusting lunch did the cafeteria serve us today and try to pass it off as food?

Oh and P.S. if you're not Shawn (and even if you are) thanks for the review!

And I'd like another hint please!

Blah question answering time...umm well I didn't really get any questions that I can't really explain without giving away my plot.

Oh and feel lucky I really need to be studying for my AP World Quiz but I'm updating three days in a row...I'm awesome...or I just really like to procrastinate

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha crept silently through the west wing; he was awed by the deep blue carpet that covered the floor as it contrasted with the dark orange walls. Window's, evenly aligned the walls every five feet showing the vast stretches of the manor's land, were trimmed with a white border. On the other side of the wall portraits sat five feet apart, Inuyasha was fairly certain that the portrait border was made out of solid gold with silver leaves embroidered into them, within each portrait was the ancestors of the manor Lords and Ladies of the past smiled (or frowned) down upon him.

As he reached the end of the hall way something caught his eye in the second to the last portrait aside form the woman dressed in miko grab was the fact that there was only one child; a little girl. Intrigued he read the inscription at the bottom:

**Lord of the Manor, Yuki Samuru**

**With Wife**

**Lady of the Manor, Yuki Midoriko**

**Child And Heiress To the Manor**

**Yuki Maeko.**

'_So Mrs. Higurashi owns the manor not Mr. Higurashi,' _he thought.

He then looked at the last portrait a grim stern faced man stared down at him, he laughed a little inside when he remembered the sight of the man in front of the tavern crying and blubbering about his life, it was amazing really to think he was the man in the portrait.

On Mrs. Higurashi's lap was a boy about two years old with bright brown eyes. Standing at her legs was a bright blue eyed-black haired girl of three.

'_Was this painted before the accident?'_ he wondered.

He then snapped out of his reprieve and walked into her room, what in lacked in life and happiness it made up for in depression, and well down right creepiness. The room had no windows; there was a simple futon in the middle of the room. The floor was made of stone as well as the walls. To put it bluntly it gave Inuyasha Goosebumps.

(-)

Naraku sat in the middle of a dark room staring at a spot on the wall. He was slowly growing a headache, he had sat throughout the night running different scenarios, and the arrival of the brothers could either make or break his hold on the Higurashi Manor.

He pondered what he could do, he had to time this just right he blotched up by leaving the manor, however he still had control over Kane but without him in the manor his main pawn had been removed.

'_I'll have to move, and fast hopefully the boy will be as easy to manipulate as his father.'_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shortest chappie ever but I don't care review

You know if Naraku wasn't evil incarnate I soooooooooo marry him!


	9. Why?

I own nothing don't sue me!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Woman did you ever spend much time with girl?" Sesshoumaru asked boredly staring at Kaede.

"Yes, before her accident I was her nanny, just as I was for her mother," she said.

"Why aren't you her nanny anymore?" he asked.

"After the accident happened Master forbid me to look after her anymore, he said I had let the family down, and then he demoted me to head cook," she said.

"Did you ever have any contact with her after that?" he asked.

"Once, she came down to the kitchens looking for food, she didn't know I was there," the old woman said.

"Were there any markings or oddities you can remember?" he asked coolly.

"Her face was thin and she looked like she hadn't had food for awhile, I was just about to give her some bread before she ran off," Kaede said.

"Thank you for your time you may leave," Sesshoumaru said shuffling some papers on the desk.

Kaede stood up and walked to the door pausing she turned back to the cold demon.

"I never saw what happened to her that day, but I swear upon me life that if I had seen the monster who did it, I would've chopped his heart up and used it for stew," she said with a nod and then walked out of the room.

Just as Sesshoumaru went to sit down, Inuyasha came into the room.

"So, how was the room?" Sesshoumaru asked reading though a document.

"I've seen worse, but that diffidently doesn't make it better," he said rubbing his left arm up and down with his right hand.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said.

"So when are we heading out?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"Tonight," Sesshoumaru said.

"Great, we've been hangin' around here too long anyways," Inuyasha said smirking.

"Indeed," his brother replied.

(-)

"Are we there yet?" a ramen obsessing ninja asked.

"No," Sakura said.

Naruto waited a couple of minutes before.

"How about now?" he asked grinning.

"No," Sasuke said.

Naruto sifted the girl further up on his back before asking.

"Are we ther-"

"NO!" Sasuke and Sakura both yelled.

"Okay kids break time!" Kakashi said smiling behind his mask as he put his pack down on the ground.

Naruto smiled and said the girl down on the ground, while Sasuke went further away by a tree, Sakura followed him.

Sakura looked over at the girl, she was quite a pretty thing actually, she shivered as remembered what had happened in the bath house.

'_Should I tell Naruto or Kakashi-sensei?'_ she thought to herself, she looked over at the girl and Naruto again. Naruto had the biggest grin on his face, and the girl had a soft smile on her face, she looked fragile.

'_Perhaps not, besides it's not going to happen again she's with us,'_ Sakura thought and then she turned back to Sasuke.

Kagome smiled as she taught Sandalwood another symbol, he really was a fast learner, but she had no idea how to teach him her name.

'_I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there,'_ she thought sipping her water.

Kakashi smiled as he watched Naruto and his new friend. He wondered what live would have been like for Naruto if the girl had been around while he was growing up, his smile then slowly changed to a frown. He may have no longer thought her a threat, but soon someone was going to come looking for her. Kakashi just hoped when that time came Naruto, wouldn't be so attached.

Sasuke watched Naruto interact with the girl, if he had cared he may have been a little jealous that the baka had someone like that to care about, if Sasuke cared he may have been a little mad that Naruto had found the girl.

'_I don't care,'_ he told himself _'I have a mission to carry out, I am an avenger, and I need no one,'_

(-)

In a cold stone room far away from prying eyes a man and woman sat.

"So the dog brothers are leaving tonight?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, Naraku," Kagura said bitterly.

"Now, now, Kagura don't take that tone of voice with me, your master, and your

Creator," he said.

"Yes, Naraku," she said with her red eyes pointed to the floor.

"Good, now I want you to follow them, the moment they find the girl report back to me, and make sure to remain down-wind at all times," he said pausing and then smiling a malicious smile "they'd kill you as soon as look at you, and I need you, for now at least."

"Yes, Naraku," she said brimming with anger.

"Something is on your mind Kagura what is it?" He asked his red eyes twinkling.

"Why?" she paused and looked up at Naraku "Why do you need the girl, she probably died in the river and now the wolves are using her corpse as food, besides you let her go in the first place. Hell you probably pushed her in."

"Why, you ask, because I don't know for sure if she's dead, and with Haruko out of the house I no longer have control of the manor, you know me Kagura I don't like loose ends," he said.

"Then why let her go in the first place?" Kagura asked.

Naraku smiled and liked his lips. He then said something that made Kagura shiver "Why not?"

He then stood up and left the room, leaving Kagura alone with a feeling of being sick and cold.

(-)

Somewhere in a dark forest a little kitsune child screamed as he watched his mother and father die. While he hid in a moss covered log and vowed he would someday kill their killers.

(-)

On an old road far away in a sunny part of the land a Monk got slapped for grouping a demon slayer.

(-)

In a manor on a hill a mother cried for what she allowed to happen to her daughter.

(-)

In a tavern a drunk cried for what he allowed to happen to his eldest, and for what would happen to his youngest if she wasn't found.

(-)

In a cold dark room a boy mourned for what he didn't do for his sister.

(-)

In the kitchens an old cook looked out of a window feeling a since of foreboding.

(-)

In the foyer two demon brothers got ready to set out into the storm.

(-)

In the fire country a blonde haired boy carried a blind-deaf-mute girl back to his home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm back baby! I think this is the longest I've ever gone without updating. Heh heh heh don't kill me please! I was working on a play I promise! Also I've been working out my plot-line! Look Look! I've even introduced other characters! Anyways I love you guys please review so I can update!


	10. What was done

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha nor do I own the song making its appearance here. Plus bonus points to whomever can guess what movie the two songs I've shamelessly used for this story come from and tell me who wrote/redid them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence _

_Many Many Many Many Many Moons ago._

Higurashi Haruko cursed as he pricked his hand on a piece of cotton he quickly put his hand up to his mouth and sucked away the blood. He then removed his hand, wiped the sweat off of his brow, and ripped off a piece of his pants he then proceeded to wrap it around his finger.

"Haruko! Haruko!" a boy yelled running up to him.

"What Hojou?" Haruko asked.

"The master's daughter is coming home!" he said grinning widely.

"And I care why Akitoki?" he turned back to his task "So the _**lady**_ and note I stress the lady part is coming home, some empty-headed wench is coming home to arrange flowers, and be married off to the highest bidder. Oh Joy."

"Come now Haruko, don't you remember we used to play with Lady Maeko as children, don't you?" Hojou asked his smile becoming fainter and fainter.

"Oh yes I remember being a play thing to the little Mistress I also remember how easy it was for her to cast us aside," he said picking more vigorously at the plants.

"Suit yourself her carriage has just arrived I'm going for a closer look!" he said. With that the fairer-haired-boy left the shrewd man in the South field. Haruko grunted and then picking cotton.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled as he pricked his finger again, he then picked pulled his sack up over his head and punted it across the field his little fit lasted until he smashed his foot on a rock.

'_I need a break,'_ he thought after discovering his canteen was out of water, _'Oh well I suppose that looking at the wench wouldn't hurt,'_ with that thought in mind he left the South Field and headed toward the West side of the manor.

(-)

"Why now Kaede?" Maeko asked looking out of the carriage window.

"Why what child?" the middle-aged nurse asked.

"Why has my father decided that just now he has a daughter, and why is it now he want's to know me? He made it abundantly clear when he sent me off to school that he could care less whether I lived or died," she said sighing trying to figure out the enigma that was her father.

"Child, why are ye bothering yourself with all of this adult nonsense, ye are not yet four-teen?" her Nanny asked.

"I fear that when we arrive home dear Kaede, that I will no longer be a child," Maeko said.

"I fear you're right child, I fear ye be right," Kaede said.

(-)

"Haruko you old dog you did show up!" Akitoki said slapping his old friend on the back.

"Might as well see what all the excitement is about," he said with a shrug.

"She's here!" an excited child yelled in the crowd.

Haruko watched as the girl stepped out of the carriage, girl or no that still didn't stop his heart stopping in his chest. She was pale delicate, her heart shaped face stood out, but out of all of her it was her eyes that stood out the most. Those wide luminescent eyes scanned the crowd and soon met up with his own dark gaze. Haruko froze when she looked at him, all the pain, all the anger, he'd felt during his life melted away when she looked at him.

(-)

That night after all of the Manor had gone asleep Haruko left his barrack and went for a walk.

(-)

The moon was wide and bright that night. Maeko noticed it the moment she left her room, slipping quietly out of her window; she reached over onto a tree branch and then proceeded to climb down the tree. She walked down the road aimlessly as she looked up in the sky she started spinning and laughing; a wide free child like laugh.

(-)

Haruko sat up on the river bank looking around for the source of the laugh. He stood up and walked to the road; as he looked out of the bushes he saw her, his little nymph, and up close she looked even more beautiful.

He stepped out of the bushes to get closer to his little nymph, but as he moved his foot stepped on a twig and Maeko stopped spinning.

"Who are you?" she said taking a couple of steps back.

"Don't you remember me little Mistress?" Haruko asked slowly walking toward her.

"No I don't and a-nd s-st-stay back or I-I'll scream!" she said.

"Sh-shush Little Nymph don't be afraid I won't hurt you," Haruko said advancing closely.

"I don't trust you and I'm not your Little Nymph so please go away," Maeko said.

"Naughty Little Nymph I'm not going to leave you alone in the big bad world," he said getting right up by her face.

"I told you I'm not your Nymph now go away!" she said.

"No," Haruko said grabbing onto her sides.

"LET ME GO!" she said wrenching herself away from him and running.

(-)

"She ran away," Haruko said walking back to the river.

"You do know why she's returned don't you?" a deep male voice asked from behind him.

"Who?" Haruko asked.

"Your little Nymph," the voice said again "he father's sent for her to be married. Off to some rich lord if I'm not mistaken," the voice said again

"Married? B-ut but she can't be over fourteen!" Haruko said.

"And yet you lust for her," the voice said again

"No, no I love her," he said.

"But you can't have her, your just a farm boy," the voice said.

"Then I don't want to live," Haruko said.

"Come now, surly a lowly wench can't be worth all of this," the voice said again

"FIEND! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER!" Haruko yelled standing up.

"Now, now I didn't mean it like that, besides I'm here to help," the voice said soothingly in Haruko ear.

"How? How can you help?" Haruko asked.

"I can make you rich, and I can make her love you," the voice said.

"Why would you do this?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I do this?" the voice said "Look into the river."

Haruko walked over to the river and peered into it.

"What do you see?" the voice asked.

"I see Maeko and me we're h-h-happy," he said.

"And now?" the voice asked.

"I see a mirror," Haruko said.

"Break it and pull out a shard," the voice said.

Haruko did so without thinking, pulling back his fist he forced into the water. He broke the glass, as he gripped the shards, his hand began to bleed. Tears slipped down his face as the river water washed away the blood.

"The next morning when you see her father shove that shard into his eye, now look again into the river and tell me what you see," the voice pressed urgently.

"I see an apple," Haruko said.

"Take it!" the voice said.

Again Haruko did so with out thinking, as he pulled the green apple out of the river the blood from his hand ran down onto it turning it red.

"Thank you Haruko, for giving me a body," the voice said again causing Haruko to turn.

"Make sure your Little Nymph eats that before you two are wed," the man said.

Haruko studied the man, from his long dark hair and deep red eyes to well formed chest (seeing as how he doesn't have a shirt on).

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am called many things but you may call me Naraku," the man said "Now remember what I told you about the shard and the apple, and remember I will return for payment."

"Payment? What Payment?" Haruko asked looking from the apple to Naraku.

"Does it matter? I'm giving you your nymph all I ask in return is payment now go back to you room and don't forget what I have told you," Naraku said walking away.

"Yes, yes I will thank you!" Haruko said running back to the men's barracks.

"Stupid human," Naraku said disappearing into the night.

(-)

"NO! I WON'T BE MARRIED! I WILL NOT BE MARRIED!" Maeko yelled.

"You will marry Lord Higurashi and that is final," said the cracked old voice of her father.

"Why father? I'm not even fourteen yet," she said.

"Child I am old, and have done many things I regret, by winter I will be dead, I'm just making sure that you'll be taken care of," he said taking his daughters hand.

"But father I can take care of myself, without the aid of a man, I-I've got Kaede don't I?" she said.

"Child you are wise beyond your years, but in this world you won't get far as an unmarried girl, think of my enemies when I die they're going to come after you," he paused to draw in a breath "and if I leave you unmarried they'll take the land; not just that but your life as well, so please give Lord Higurashi a chance. Won't you?"

Maeko looked around, she felt her father squeeze her hand and she sighed.

"Yes Father," she said with tears slipping down her face.

(-)

Outside of the room, Haruko stood listening to the private conversation.

"Don't worry Little Nymph," he said looking down at the apple and turned it in his hand "You'll learn to love me soon enough."

_In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turn my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence _

_Many Many Many Moons Ago_

"Oh Haruko isn't she beautiful?" Maeko said bending over the cradle to look at her infant daughter, she stood back up and smiled at her husband. Haruko Higurashi looked at his wife he felt so happy, just like he saw in the river those two-years-ago.

"Yes, she gets it from her mother," he said pulling Maeko closer.

"Haruko?" Maeko asked looking up at her husband.

"What?" he asked not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" Maeko asked with her large luminous eyes looking up into those of her husband.

He looked down into the crib, and watched his daughter yawn and open up her tiny fists, he couldn't help the wide smile that broke out onto his face.

'_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome,'_ a deep familiar male voice whispered into his ear.

"Kagome," he said looking down at his daughter.

"I like it," his wife said.

A knock came at the door, causing the happy couple to slip out of the room; at the door stood a red-haired green-eyed fox demon.

"Sir," he said upon seeing his lord.

"What do you want?" he asked upon seeing one of his guards.

"There's someone outside of the main gates asking for you," he said.

(-)

After sending his wife off to bed, Haruko walked outside the main gates.

"You look well Haruko," a voice came from behind him.

"Naraku, surely it's not time for payment yet," he asked turning to look at the demon.

"You're very perceptive Haruko, but no I come with another gift," he said extending his hand toward Haruko. Haruko in turn reach out and placed his hand under Naraku's. Naraku smiled and dropped the glass shards into his hand. Haruko looked down at the shards and wondered.

"Aren't these-?" he started to ask.

"The shards from the mirror you broke in the river those two years ago," Naraku finished for him.

"Why are you giving these to me?" he asked warily.

"All will become clear two-years from now," Naraku said mysteriously and without _anymore than a nod he left._

_And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never shared  
No one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence _

_Many Many Moons Ago_

"Oh come now Haruko, you surely didn't think that payment would be a simple pound of gold? Or an act of kindness did you?" Naraku asked.

"But, when I made that deal I di-I didn't think that you could possibly mean this!" Haruko said.

"What you thought, or for better word what you didn't think, doesn't matter the deal is still set in stone, and I've come to collect my dues," Naraku said.

"But, s-she just a child!" Haruko said.

"Yes but she's only here because of what **_I made happen_**, and I can still revoke all that hard work, I'm sure you don't want to lose your precious Maeko, or your youngest, Souta I do believe that's his name," Naraku said tapping his finger to his chin.

"You wouldn't?" Haruko said desperately.

Naraku laughed a deep chilling laugh, and got close to Haruko.

"I would," he whispered into his ear "I want the job done within the week I'd like to start work soon; I've got a lot of work to do," and with that he faded into the night again.

_"Fools," said I, "you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence _

_Many Moons Ago_

"Da," little Kagome said looking up at the hard face of Haruko.

Haruko looked down at his first-born child; tear's leaked out of his eyes. He looked into her eye's, her big beautiful bright eyes just like her mothers; the eyes he was about to rob of their sight.

"Forgive me Kagome," he said taking out the glass shards and shoving them into her right eye.

"DADDY!" Kagome yelled trying to pull away from her father.

"Be still Kagome! Be still!" he yelled taking another shard and shoved it into her other eye.

"DADDY STOP! IT HURTS!" she yelled pulling away and running.

"KAGOME!" he yelled picking up a rock and throwing it at her. The rock flew through the meadow and struck her right at the base of the neck she fell tumbling down, she fell and didn't get back up.

Haruko cried as he walked up to the body of his daughter, he took turned her body over and looked into her eyes, her dark clouded over eyes, that would never see the world again. He looked for a blood trail and just as before as he found with Maeko's father he saw no damage except for the clouding of her pupil. He turned her back over, he couldn't bare to look at her face as he finished the job. He took the last remaining two shards and placed them by her ears, he took a deep breath, and prepared himself to finish the job.

"Forgive me Kagome," he said forcing the shards deep into her ears. He watched as her little body raised up into the sky a thick black miasma covering her body robbing her of her sight and sound.

He watch as her body floated back down to the earth, Haruko heard Kaede yelling for her charge; he took off, running for the river, he had to be alone, he felt like throwing up.

As he reached the river he threw himself on the ground and proceeded to expel the contents of his stomach.

"I'm proud of you Haruko, I thought you wouldn't be able to do it," Naraku said from the other side of the river.

"Don't talk to me," Haruko said.

"Now, when do I need to start work?" Naraku asked jumping over the river.

"I'll tell you soon, now leave me be," Haruko said.

"Have it your way," Naraku said vanishing once more.

(-)

"I want all demons removed form the staff, they can no longer be trusted, same for all Ninja's," Haruko said.

"But Haruko, dear, what about the protection of the gates and what about the Kitsune family? From what I understand they've just had a kit we can't kick them out," Maeko said.

"Maeko I am the Lord of this Manor and I can't offered to let demon's run around when my children's life may be in peril. For now human's will suffice, our head cook was once a General I do believe put him on command," Haruko said tiredly.

"But who will be our head cook?" Maeko asked.

"Kaede," Haruko said.

"Haruko she's our nanny who's going to look after Kagome and Souta?" Maeko asked worriedly.

"I've sent for a specialist, he's the best in the country," Haruko said, "His name is Naraku he's one of the best.

_And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls  
And whispered in the sound of silence _

_Present_

'K-A-G-O-M-E' Kagome spelled out to Sandalwood with her hands.

"K-A-G-O-M-E" Naruto said the letter's as she spelled them out.

"What you babbling on about now Naruto?" said Sakura.

"She's teaching me her name," Naruto replied happily he then proceeded to remake the signs that the girl had just taught him.

"Kagome," he said as he signed her name and started laughing when she nodded her head vigorously.

"So, her name's Kagome," Kakashi said.

"Wow, that's great Naruto how'd you manage to figure that out?" Sakura asked.

"She taught me the Alphabet first, and I figured it out after a while," he said blushing.

"That's great Naruto have you taught her your name yet?" Kakashi asked.

"No, but that's what I'm going to work on next!" the fox-boy said happily.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

My mother just told that Santa is real but Anime isn't tears oh and that Peter Pan isn't real too. w00t ten pages of typing! I'd better get a lot of reviews for this!


	11. To make it right

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my sanity; oh wait I sold that horse up the river a while ago.

Oh and the mirror shard in the eye wasn't my idea I got it from Hans Christian Anderson's story The Snow Queen.

Brownie Points to whoever can tell me what the **_"Wicked Bible"_ **is.

Well I hope you all enjoy the next installment of Unseeing Eyes.

"_**Kagome's hand signals"**_

"_**Naruto's hand signals"**_

'_Thoughts'_

This makes me mad every time I paste something into word my spell check stops checking.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"**_Ninja?"_** a black haired girl said to her blonde companion.

"**_Hai! Powerful. Ninja! I'm going to be---"_** Naruto paused trying to think of how to sign 'Hokage' he finally settled on the sign for 'Leader'.

Learning each other's names had been a breakthrough for the pair. While Naruto hadn't learned enough to become fully literate he did know enough to carry on a broken conversation with Kagome.

"**_Family?" _**she asked.

Naruto frowned and then took her hand and placed it on top of his to make the sign.

"**_None,"_** he then asked her the same question.

"**_Hate me,"_** she signed and then sighed audibly.

Naruto didn't press the issue.

"**_Ramen?"_** he signed after a pause.

"**_Love some,"_** Kagome signed while smiling.

Naruto smiled and moved over to the stove, he turned it on pulled out a pan, and put some water in it. While waiting for the water to boil he took out some noodles, meat, and vegetables.

'_I'll have to thank Iruka-sensei for going shopping for me,'_ he thought to himself dicing up some onions; he then pushed the onions to the side mencing a pepper. After he finished with the vegetables he moved to his fridgerator to pull out some beef, he then moved back to the stove and placed the meat in a skillet, and turned on the heat. While Naruto wasn't considered to be a cullaniary artist, he did know how to make one mean bowl of Beef Ramen. As the water in the pot started to boil he placed the noodles in it along with the base. Once the meat was down he put in the onions, and peppers in the skillet, then turned the heat to simmer. He then turned the heat on the pot down to low and waited for the vegetables to steam.

He looked over at Kagome and was more than a little unnerved at the fact that she always seemed to know where he was in spite of her blindness. It made him sort of happy too; it was like she was always watching him and that for a strange reason made him feel safe.

"**_Smell good,"_** she commented.

He put his hands in hers to say 'thank you' and 'It's almost done.' Kagome smiled widly and started pulling her hands back when Naruto quickly grabbed them and signed out something else.

"**_Want go home?"_** he didn't want her to go, things in town had just started to cool down, and no one was arguing about where Kagome should stay but he knew it was selfish of him not to offer.

"**_Me leave?"_** Kagome signed back.

"**_If want to,"_** he said praying to whatever Kami would listien that she'd say no.

Kagome pulled away and thought to herself. About six months had passed sense she had been in Kohana. While she still didn't quite know what had happened she did know that the whole village seemed to be in a uproar about her staying with Naruto. She knew that the only reason she was allowed to stay with Naruto was because he could communicate with her better than anyone else could. She knew it was stupid, that nothing could possibly come of it with her condition (she thought), but Kagome had developed a little bit of a crush on Naruto. His friendship to her had been what her soul had been starving for. Exceptance. Somehow she knew he excepted her, and that he didn't treat her any different than he treated any normal human. _'Well,'_ she thought _'maybe a litte different than the others but still, he's nothing like Naraku. And I will always be greatful.'_

She signed, aside from the fact that Naraku had told her she was alive and pretty, Kagome didn't know much about her mother. She knew her father hated her, and she'd rarely ever been with her brother.

'_Well if there is something Naraku told me was true it's that my family doesn't care,'_ she turned her head back up at Naruto and smiled.

"**_Stay with Naruto,"_** she signed to him **_"Stay with friend." _**

Naruto jumped for joy and luanched himself over the table laughing as he hugged Kagome.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"C'mon Sesshoumaru it's been six months she can't possibly be alive, she proably drowned going down the river," came the voice of a tired Inuyasha.

"Little brother, if she was dead in the river we would've found her by now, dead people do not move," his brother said over his shoulder ahead of him.

"Well someone could keep moving the body!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru just stopped turned around and arched an eyebrow at his brother.

"Yes I am aware of how stupid that sounds," Inuyahsa said grumbling and moving pass his brother.

"Inuyasha, we will find the girl, or what's let of her, find out how it happened, and give all of the information back to the mother. If we don't it would sully our spotless reputaion and you don't want that to happen now do you?" Sesshoumaru asked his brother.

"No," he said.

"Well then let us press on," Sesshoumaru said passing his brother.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Lady Higurashi! Lady Higurashi!" a boy yelled running through the halls.

Souta Higurashi popped his head out of the drawling room, he stopped the boy, and pulled him inside.

"Mom's asleep right now, what do you need?" Souta asked sternly looking at the boy.

"Master Souta, Master Haruko Higurashi is outside of the gates demanding to see the lady," said the boy.

"I..." he paused "I'll go see him, do not wake my mother, and make it clear to everyone that he was never here."

He left the room and headed toward the front gate. He stopped at the front door and looked out the window at the man he used to call father. Souta had a strange mixed feeling in his stomach, he hated the man crying at the front gate, but at the same time he wanted to love Haruko for being his father. He took a deep breath and walked out into the rain.

Upon reaching the gate Souta stopped and addressed his father.

"Souta?" called the broken man; crying on the ground.

"Why are you here?" Souta said coolly.

"You've gotten taller," Haruko said ignoring the question. He looked at Souta through the bars of the Iron Gate, "How's your mother fairing?"

"That's none of your concern," he said as thunder rumbled in the background.

"Sure has been raining a lot," Haruko said looking up at the sky, the raindrops mixed with his tears.

"Ever since Kagome disappeared," Souta said looking up as well.

"Souta, I know it didn't seem like it but w-well for what it's worth I loved Kago..." he started.

"LOVED!" Souta shrieked, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS."

"Souta, Souta please don't be angry. I did lo-" Haruko started.

"SHUTUP!" he then paused, moved closer to the gate, looked his father in the eye, and hissed darkly.

"Stop talking about my sister as if she's dead. If you had loved her like you claim to, you wouldn't have locked her away after her accident, you wouldn't of left her in that cold room all alone with only that horrible excuse for a man as company," he took a deep breath.

"If you had loved my sister, my mother, or me you wouldn't have kept Kagome away from us," a single tear fell from his eye.

"As of now you are no longer a part of this house, if you return here again I'll have the guards dispatch you," Souta said moving back to the manor, only to be stopped when Haruko reached through the bars and latched onto Souta's wrist.

"Souta-Souta don't abandon me, I'm your father, I know I've made mistakes, but please have mercy on an old man," he said. Lighting blazed overhead and Souta could see his father's eyes, they were wide and deranged. Souta paused and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a satchel full of gold, and tossed to the man.

"Check yourself into an inn, write back here once you're in, I'll send you enough money to keep you comfortable, after you write that note never contact the manor again, I'm washing my hands of you," he paused "And change your name as well, from now on there will only be one Lord Higurashi."

He turned, and headed back toward the manor, ignoring the cries for "Souta, Souta don't leave me." Once he was inside he wiped the few tears off of his face.

'_I'll never shed another tear for him so long as I live.'_

(-)

_A week later a man formally known as Haruko Higurashi was station comfortably at an inn,_

"Boy come here," he said to the boy stoking the fire.

"Yes sir," a little green-eyed red-haired fox child said.

"Do have any family?" he asked his slightly crazed grey eyes looked straight at the boy.

"They're dead," the boy said.

"Have you been here long?" Haruko asked again.

"No," the boy said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Shippo," the boy said.

"Would you like to travel?" he asked.

"Very much so sir," Shippo replied.

"See that bag on the table?" he asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Take it and this note far away, be wary and stay safe, someone will contact you in the future, an old friend who owes me a favor, when he tells you you're safe I want to head back here and give that note," he pointed at the letter, "To the new Lord Higurashi."

"Yes sir," Shippo said.

"When you get to where there introduce yourself as Higurashi, but make sure you're far away, preferably the Fire country, here are the paper's just sign in your first name and you'll be a Higurashi," Haruko said.

Haruko laid down on the bed.

"Now go, flee, and remember don't return until you've been contacted, be safe little Shippo. Help me make this right," he said closing his eyes.

"Yes sir," Shippo said running out of the door.

It was only after Shippo was far out of town did he stop and look in the bag, his eyes bulged, there was more money in here than he'd need for a life time.

Back inside the village Haruko sat in the dark.

"Come to kill me now?" he asked

"Very perceptive" a white haired child stepped into view.

"May I ask why now?" Haruko said.

"Naraku says you've outlived your usefulness and he needs to tie up loose ends," Kanna said emotionlessly.

"Oh," was all Haruko said, "Just make it quick."

"As you wish," Kanna said.

_The next morning the maids found a dead man lying on the bed, he looked happy, like he knew something no one else knew. No one came to claim him, so he was buried under a nameless grave in the community cemetery. _

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Half of this my spell check wouldn't pick up so please forgive any spelling errors.


	12. A girl has been found

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I really love you guys! You're reviews make me so happy, they're a real ego-booster. So thanks again everyone!

I _**luff**_ you all.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Here's the closet, it's got all the extra pillows, and the blankets," Naruto pointed out to the younger boy.

"Naruto you're going to be late, trust me I've been here long enough to know where everything is," the green eyed red haired boy said.

Naruto smiled down at the boy; at time he could swear there was something positively fox-like about Shippo.

'_He does have a point,'_ he thought, _'I am going to be late'_ pausing at Kagome's room he rationalized that Kakashi was most likely going to be late as well, and he needed to say goodbye.

He walked into her room to find her asleep on the bed. Had they both been older he would've found her strikingly beautiful, laying there with her obsidian black hair spread out amongst the pillows, her cute youthful face turned slightly to the side. Naruto laughed as a small snore escaped from her mouth.

'_How long am I going to be gone? How much will you miss me?' _he patted her head softly and whispered in her ear "I'll be home soon," and slowly left the room as silently as he had entered it.

Shippo smiled as he watched Naruto leave apartment and remembered when he'd first entered the village hidden in the leaves. He bumped into Naruto about a week after he had settled into his new abode; the blonde hyper ninja had welcomed him happily to the complex. It had taken a while before he'd been introduced to Kagome, even longer before he was told what they knew about her.

He liked Kagome well enough she was very nice, sweet, and gentle, however there was something slightly familiar about her. Shippo had racked his brain trying to find out why she seemed so recognizable. The closest thing his mind could come to was the rumor about the insane witch living in the Higurashi Manor.

'_But that couldn't be Kagome, she was found in the sallow part of the Western River, there's no way she can be from my village.'_ Shippo thought.

Hearing footsteps he turned away from the door and watched as the girl in question came out from the room. Slowly, her right hand touching the wall, while the left was holding up her hem. Another odd thing he had noticed about Kagome, she didn't stumble about like one would think that someone with her condition would.

She stopped and sniffed the hair, smiled, sniffed again and then frowned. She brought her hands up to her front, her faced turned toward Shippo and motioned.

"_**Naruto gone"**_ it wasn't a question, but a statement.

Shippo sighed, and walked over to the young girl he held her hands a motioned with the few signals he knew that Naruto was off on a mission but he should be back as soon as he could.

After Shippo and Naruto had become close friends the young boy had become a sort of "babysitter" for Kagome when Naruto had to go off on a mission. However he didn't mind, Kagome was fairly self sufficient and really didn't need much help once she became familiar with her surroundings.

She nodded and went to sit down by the wall pulling her knee up to rest her chin on she thought about the time line since she had come here, Shippo had been here for about five months, and before he came it'd been six months that she'd been staying with Naruto., which meant that she had been away from home and in the village of the leaves for a whole eleven months.

'_My birthday is coming up soon, I'll be twelve.'_ she thought.

She pondered this for about ten minutes and then yawned.

'_Why have I become so tired lately?'_ she thought motioning to Shippo that she was going back to bed.

(-)

They had found something, after many months of searching they had found a trail, faint true, but still with a faint scent and a rumor anything was possible. So the two Inu brothers set out running until they came to a walled city. One deep inhalation let them know that their target had been found, after almost a year of searching they'd found the little lady of the manor.

(-)

Mushin the old monk was slowly dying; however one of his most important works was still left unfinished.

"Miroku," he called, as he waited for the young monk to enter.

"Miroku!" he rang again hearing shriek followed by a slap, the old monk could only imagine what his young apprentice was up to.

'_Sigh, not even sixteen and already he's a lecher,'_ thought the old monk.

"Yes Master Mushin?" asked a young purple clad monk, coming in to check up on want his ailing master needed.

"Miroku, you know I am dying, I'm at peace with that, however," he pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment from his robes, "Take this and when the seal on that glows green follow the signal to till you find the one who makes the seal turn red."

"Master, why me?" the young boy inquired his large eyes widening.

"Because you're young, and the other monks will not fitful my biddings," he coughed and handed Miroku the roll.

"You'll need to leave tonight, it's no longer safe here, take your Slayer friend and find somewhere safe, remember Miroku that seal must never be broken until you've found the one who can turn it red. I'm begging you to never allow anyone to get a hold of it," with that the old man slowly closed his eyes and slipped out of life, for once in his life sober.

He exited the temple somberly and walked over so Sango.

"It's time for us to leave now," was all he said.

(-)

Naruto's stomach growled, while normally this would've caused him to ask for food he didn't, his mind just kept going back to Kagome.

Even after him living with her for almost a year they could still only carry on broken conversations. Already she was his greatest friend but he'd been hearing some talk around the village that worried him. It seemed that as the older residents became aware of Kagome's presence even more so of her condition, they seem to have become "concerned" over someone in her condition living with someone as "unfit" as him.

'_Bastards, if I was Sasuke it wouldn't matter what condition Kagome was in.'_ he thought to himself.

'_I'll never let those old buzzards take her away from me, on my honor as a ninja,'_

(-)

"Inuyasha, are you ready?" Sesshoumaru asked standing outside of the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," came the response from his little brother.

"Right, you grab the girl and I'll take care of everything else," and swiftly, silently they entered the apartment.

Inuyasha followed his nose and soon came to a room sparely decorated and clean. He slowly walked over to the futon and smiled at the sight he saw.

The little Higurashi girl was laying face up with her hair tucked to one side, her arms resting peacefully on her stomach with a look of pure bliss on her face.

Inuyasha was truly amazed that she was still alive, checking her over slowly he could find no sign of abuse and she seemed to be fed well.

'_This place seems better for her than her life at home was, but still, a job is a job,'_ he thought bending down to pick her up.

Suddenly a small body attached itself to Inuyasha and bit into him as hard as he could. Inuyasha dropped the girl back on the futon in order to cover his mouth so that he didn't yelp.

Kagome once falling back on the bed woke up with a start, smelling two scents that she didn't recognize she tried to move out of the way only to feel a stinging sensation at the back of her neck and then passing out.

"Really Inuyasha it's just a Kitsune, can't you even handle a kit?" Sesshoumaru asked picking up the unconscious girl and walking out of the apartment.

"I was doing just fine until this little runt attacked me!" Inuyasha half-way shouted before knocking little Shippo out.

The last thing Shippo heard was

"Time to take her home."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I know I know, it's been forever but I'm sorry, and hey School's out now so I can update more. I am very sorry but the last few weeks have been hectic, I think I've finally developed a social life.


	13. Home

I own nothing. I'm the poor child who's neglected because there are grandchildren, so it's fun...

Not...

I'm horrible I promised to update but I didn't...

stripping

However, look I updated! Please love me again!!!!!!!!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

If Inuyasha was sure of anything in his life it's that he didn't like the almost teenager in front of him, in the past two and a half days that they had recovered the girl he had been: bit, slapped, scratched, kicked in the privates, burned, half drowned, and (this happened to be a personal favorite of Sesshoumaru) attacked by a nest of bees. How the dark-haired little devil front of him figured out how to set up the last one he had no clue, however; this just added to his theory that Kagome Higurashi was a demon child in disguise.

"Really Inuyasha, she's just a girl," Sesshoumaru's deep voice came from up one of the near by oaks.

"She's not a girl, she's a demon and I can't wait to drop her off back at that hell-hole they call her home," Inuyasha growled.

"Very well," his brother said.

(-)

They had been running for what seemed like forever. Sango was used to it from all the training, but Miroku who was unused to this style of life seemed to be on the verge of passing out.

"Miroku get up! We're not safe here!" Sango said picking him up and shaking him.

"I know Sango, I know, and I'm trying," he coughed out

"My, my what have we here?" a voice from behind the two asked.

(-)

"She's been found," Kanna's small voice told Naraku.

"Good, I must prepare for her return then," the dark haired demon stated cryptically.

(-)

Naruto woke up with a feeling of dread in his stomach, he tried to communicate this feeling to his team but they told him he'd had too much to eat at dinner.

Still he couldn't shake this feeling as he fell asleep. The next morning wasn't much different, along with the day after that, and the day after that.

He couldn't wait until the mission was over and he could get back to Kagome, he was sure all would be well then.

(-)

Maeko Higurashi stared at the piece of paper before her.

'_She's coming home, my child, she's coming back home to me. After all this time,'_

"Souta! Souta! Get a room ready you're sister's been found!" she yelled to the boy running down the stairs, grabbing him and hugging him with all her might she whispered.

"She's coming home,"

(-)

Shippo sat in Kagome's bed crying.

'_I wasn't strong enough; I couldn't save her, just like I couldn't save my parents from that demon,'_

He looked at the door she'd been drug though.

'_We'll I'm not going to fail this time, Naruto I swear upon my father's fur, I'll help you find her,'_

Now came the hard part.

'_Just how do I tell you she's gone?'_

(-)

Kikyou had become used to the life style she lived: 'steal, pillage, plunder' that was her motto, and the pair in front of her made her feel the need to live up to that motto.

"Now what why would two teenage children be doing out in the woods at this time?" she mused looking at the boy in monk robes, and the girl in a slayer outfit.

"No reason," Miroku stated.

"I'm sure there must be _**some**_ reason you two are out this far in the woods, eloping are we?" she purred.

Sango blushed heavily but glared up at Kikyou.

"Why we are here is none of your business now we'll be on our way," she gritted out.

"Everything's my business dear," and with that she attacked.

(-)

"Inuyasha, that girl is no more a demon than you are a princess," Sesshoumaru's bored voice came.

"We'll I'm a damn pretty princess then!" Inuyasha yelled after Kagome bit him again.

He let go of the girl and backed away.

"Why don't you handle her for awhile?" he shot at his brother darkly.

"Why yes your majesty," he stated smirking.

Sesshoumaru picked up the girl with a relative ease, bowed mockingly to his brother, and then resumed his walking again.

"Stupid pretty boy bastard," Inuyasha muttered.

"Don't press your luck, princess," his brother's voice came from up the road.

They walked along the path for a ways, when a seemingly familiar smell met their noses. Kagome started to struggle and scream, clawing and pulling hair. Sesshoumaru finally was able to subdue her and looked to his brother.

"Go up the path, find the source of the smell, and then come back and report what's up there," he stated.

He stood there in silence waiting for his half brother to return. Twenty-five miles upwind Inuyasha almost past over the source of the smell, four humans surrounded a fire; by the way they were dressed he concluded they were ninjas. The smell of the small blonde one caught his interest though, after a few more whiffs he left before the group detected him.

When Sesshoumaru saw his brother arrive he quirked an eyebrow, and waited for his brother to tell him what was up ahead.

"Just a group of ninjas, but get this one of them lived in that place we took her from, and the others were around her a lot," he grinned.

"Then we have to be sure to avoid them, I'm positive they'll want her back," he stated.

"What the great Lord Sesshoumaru running away from a bunch of ninjas?" his brother teased.

"I fear nothing, just why rush into a needless battle?" he asked looking at Inuyasha.

Apparently seeing his brother's logic Inuyasha nodded, as he and Sesshoumaru moved away to the west.

(-)

Sango and Miroku stared at Kikyou's prone figure on the ground in shock. Looking at each other they picked up their respective weapons and ran deep into the forest.

"That was sheer dumb luck you know," Sango yelled back to her slower running companion.

"Well let us count our blessings, and thank your boomerang," he yelled back.

Sango just nodded and kept running.

(-)

Souta Higurashi was sitting at the river that had taken his sister.

'_You're never coming back are you?' _he thought staring into the clear waters.

"You don't know that for sure young master, in fact she may be returning quite soon," a deep voice came from behind him.

Standing up quickly he almost fell into the same river that took his sister, he turned his head to glare at the man he blamed for all his problems.

"You have no right to be here," he hissed.

"On the contrary young master, I have every right to be here, or will soon enough" Naraku walked forward to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Souta asked slowly walking backwards.

"With the Master Higurashi deceased and the heir to young to take control the Law states that if the eldest daughter is married off when she comes of age, the land will be put in to the hands of her husband," he said walking toward Souta.

"But I'm only a few years younger than Kagome, and she's dead," Souta cried.

"No she isn't," and with that he grabbed the boy and pulled him into the darkness.

(-)

Shippo was cold and alone, but he had to find them, he hadn't eaten for days but he couldn't rest until he found them.

On the sunrise of the six day he thought he was going to die when it happened.

"Shippo, is that you?" Sakura's voice called out in front of him.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" his eyes danced deliriously over the two forms in front of him.

"Shippo, where's Kagome?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto! Take me to Naruto!" with that he fainted.

Sakura looked at her team mate.

"What's happening?"

Sasuke just glared and picked up Shippo's limp body.

'_Nothing can happen to Kagome,'_

Reaching the campsite and laying Shippo down, he raced off to find his Sensei and the Blonde Bombshell.

(-)

Arriving at the edge of the Manor the brother's felt a feeling deep pride; their longest job was finally finished, and successful.

Walking gracefully into the room they were greeted by bustling servants and a very emotional Lady Higurashi.

"My baby girl came home on her birthday! My beautiful little Kagome, I'm so glad to have you home, nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again I promise," Maeko said holding her daughter close to her.

Standing up, still holding Kagome's hand she looked at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you both, I'll never be able to repay you," she said hugging the two enthusiastically.

"Souta! Souta leave your room my son your sister has returned!" she called up the stairs.

Souta's figure moved slowly down the stairs, dressed in a black outfit which is a style he seemed to have adopted as of late. His eyes lacked life and fullness the almost black voids stared at his sister.

"I'm glad she's back mother," he said reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Kagome knew where she was the moment she felt her mother hug her, and while she was happy and felt loved she was still missing the home she had made with Naruto.

The touch on her shoulder scared her, she could smell her brother but this didn't feel like him, it was darker, more sinister.

It wasn't the brother she had left over a year ago.

(-)

Okay I know it's been a long long long long loooooooooong time since my last update but I can only beg your forgiveness. Blame crappy boys who seem to like you and then leave you alone, and other stuff.

I'm so sick of being alone.

Will emo excuses over now, I'll try to update more, even schools just started blah!


	14. Age

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Hides from angry readers

(-)

The manor flourished with life again, fresh flowers stood in every hall, portraits were shined, and the grey walls looked almost white.

It was ironic that this entire colorful splendor was for a blind girl, who was still extremely confused and had no one to talk to. Kagome sat by her mother everyday feeling her run her fingers through Kagome's hair. It was so weird, when she "left" home she felt almost hated, now she felt almost _loved_.

Maeko felt an overwhelming need to make up for lost time the moment her daughter had come home. Everyday she would brush her daughter's hair with her mother's comb, tell her family secrets, and sit with her everyday just holding her.

"Why aren't you happy my daughter?" she asked.

She held her as Kagome's blank eyes stared off in the distance.

(-)

"She's not sick Mrs. Higurashi," the family Doctor stated.

"Then what's wrong with her? She's not eating, she screams at night, she doesn't react to anything," cried the woman.

"Hmmm," the Doctor paused.

"What is there something I can do?" she walked forward.

"Mrs. Higurashi what you just described to me denotes an extreme case of homesickness," with that he walked out of the door.

"I don't understand," she followed him "This is her home."

"Not to her anymore Mrs. Higurashi," with that he left the manor.

(-)

Maeko sent out a furry of letters advertising for Healers, Monks, Mikos, Apothecaries, anyone and everyone that had some form of healing power.

'_I will find someone who can heal you, Kagome.'_

(-)

"Naruto I know you're worried about her but you can't leave," Kakashi stated.

"She's been kidnapped, how can you just stand there!" he then pointed at Sakura and Sasuke, "And you two how can you just stand there, she's your friend as well!"

He started to walk away from the camp site.

"Naruto, if you leave your status as a ninja will be stripped," Kakashi said.

All at once Naruto foxish playfulness seemed to have left him.

He turned back around and walked to his sensei, a hard look in his eye, and he whispered in a low voice.

"For thirteen years I was nothing to nobody, she changed that and I won't go back to the way things were before."

With that he and Shippo left the group.

Kakashi smiled and turned to the other two.

"If anyone asks Naruto has been sent off on a secret mission," he told the two, and then went back to reading his book.

(-)

Something inside Naruto seemed to have broken, he could now run faster, smell better, and see farther. Shippo with his demonic speed was having trouble keeping up, as Naruto jumped from tree to tree.

'_I will find you Kagome, even if I die doing it.'_

He stopped short.

"Shippo I want you to return home."

"But why?" the small boy asked.

"I'm faster than you, and you're one of the few people who can speak to Kagome if she ends up at the village again, now go!"

With that Naurto was gone.

Shippo turned back to find his way to the village.

_'Be careful my friend.'_

(-)

"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes?" the mono-tone of the elder came.

"Do you think we did the right thing? Taking her back home I mean," Inuyasha went on.

"I understand you've had trouble with this, usually people are happy to be back with their family but deserve to be back, but you'll see it will all turn out well in the end," with that the Dog Demon fell asleep.

"I hope you're right brother,"

(-)

"Sango look!" Miroku said.

"The parchment is glowing."

"We must be getting close, so look sharp," he waved the parchment around and headed off in the direction that it glowed brightest.

(-)

Years passed, Naruto was consumed with grief, Miroku and Sango kept looking for the person to make the parchment glow red, and Shippo hid out in the village of the leaves. Maeko gave up the search for someone to heal her daughter, and Kagome...

Kagome grew.

She reached the age of 16 beautiful, lovely, and was the vision of innocence. She was still very much trapped inside her own mind.

Souta stayed distant, and became cold to his mother, in an earlier time she might have raised complaint but to have her first child back she couldn't bring herself to worry that much.

(-)

One night Souta developed a 'fever'. He refused to see the family physician claiming the man was growing old, and that he desired a new, younger doctor.

Maeko felt déjà vu calling back every healer in the land, at the promise of gold they appeared, like rats to a garbage heap. Some very skilled and others were hacks, but no matter what they tried no one could heal the young master.

Until one night a new doctor came to the manor, with an array of lotions and potions. Souta felt better instantaneously, not like he had a chance.

Once 'healed' Souta demanded that the new doctor move in, he was placed next to Kagome's room, in hopes that he might be able to find away to help her of course.

(-)

He was up late, listening to make sure no one else was awake or anywhere near he moved to her room.

The wind picked up through the hallway as he opened the door and entered Kagome's bedroom. He stood over her staring; he'd been waiting for this so long.

"Soon," he whispered to himself.

"This obsession you have is borderline psychotic you know."

"Is there something you need Kagura?" he asked never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

"How did you get back in the manor anyways, I feel no spells about here, and you look the same," she said moving closer to him.

"I do not look as I do now to them, now why are you here?"

"That boy that she lived with while away, he's getting closer, according to Kanna's mirror he'll be here before next week."

"Then what are you waiting for, dispatch him."

Kagura was then gone.

Alone again he sat on the bed, looking at her.

'_My dear, no one escapes Naraku.'_

(-)

I live again!

Sorry about the long wait...


End file.
